


What She Loves

by MischiefManaged



Series: commissions [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Riding, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged/pseuds/MischiefManaged
Summary: Ana prefers younger men. As well as some other things.





	What She Loves

**Author's Note:**

> this is an anonymous commission requesting Ana in a relationship with a younger male reader, as well as the things mentioned in the tags

You’re surprised to see Ana on the couch of your living room when you return home from work. Usually she works later than you do, and on her days off she spends hours in the garden behind your home. Today, however, it seems she’s finished early. She’s reclined on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table with a glass of red wine in her hand. It seems she hasn’t changed out of her work clothes, just made them a bit more comfortable. Her stockings are still on, and her short pencil skirt remains, hiked up her legs just slightly and hinting at her underwear beneath. Her white blouse is still tucked in but she’s unbuttoned most of the top, the black lace of her bra showing only slightly. She’s taken out her bun in favor of the side braid she loves to wear when relaxing at home. 

“Welcome home, habibi,” she greets you. “How was your day?”

“It was fine. Work was slow today.” Ana pats the space on the couch beside her and you toe off your shoes before joining her. She takes a sip of her wine, but her eyes are on you and you know she’s listening. “You’re home early.”

She nods, swirling the wine in her glass absentmindedly, a habit you’ve noticed she does when annoyed with something. Her drinking wine in general is a pretty good sure sign that her day was a bit more stressful than the incredibly patient woman could handle. She keeps her voice neutral when she replies: “I gave myself the next two days off.”

And that seems to be the end of that. You’re not going to pry for information if she doesn’t want to continue the conversation. Instead, you undo your tie and slide it from your neck, setting it on the coffee table. She watches with interest and curiosity as you unbutton your cuffs and roll your sleeves up. “Here, I’ll give you a shoulder massage.”

Ana finishes the rest of the wine and puts the glass aside, standing so you can turn to rest your back against the arm of the couch. You swing your legs up onto the cushions and spread them enough that she can sit in between, her back to you. You brush her braid off of her shoulder so that it hangs down her back instead and you don’t even need to have your hand on her to tell how tense she is. 

When you rest your hands on her shoulders, she relaxes some, leaning back into your touch. You start simple, rubbing out the knots around her shoulder blades with your thumbs. You’re no expert at this, but you haven’t had complaints yet; and if it makes her feel better, all the more reason to do it. 

You make sure to pay attention to where she seems the most tense, soothing her aches with firm touches. After a while she’s completely relaxed, all but melting into you. Being taller than she is, you can see over her shoulders and get a good view of the way her skirt emphasizes the curve of her hips and the shape of her legs. Her shirt has gotten more loose with her relaxed posture and you can see where her black lace bra covers her breasts. 

The sight of her will never stop being incredible to you, though you must admit this outfit is a favorite of yours. Even more so when she has her blazer on. You slide your hands down her back and move them to rest on her sides, and she makes no acknowledgement other than to shift her hips just slightly.

Slowly, so that she can stop you at any time, you slide your hands around her front, bringing them up to brush over her breasts from outside her shirt. She exhales sharply, but doesn’t move your hands away. You brush your thumbs over her nipples a few times, cupping her in your hands as you do so.

You continue like this, kissing her neck as you do, and it isn’t long before her breath is stuttering with each stroke. Her thighs rubs together as she becomes more and more aroused, wanting more but not wanting the teasing touches to stop. 

You unbutton Ana’s shirt, pushing the fabric aside and pulling her bra down to bare her chest to you as much as possible without having her maneuver out of her shirt. She’s more sensitive from your administrations and without her clothing in the way, your touches begin to draw quiet moans out of her. 

Sensing her patience wearing thin, you reach a hand down to pull her pencil skirt up to allow you access to her underwear. You’re surprised to find that her stockings are actually thigh high socks, garter band hugging her thighs snugly. Seeing them like this, with her skirt pushed up, is incredibly sexy and you feel your cock stirring in your pants. You brush a few fingers along the fabric of her underwear, just barely passing over her clit while pinching at a nipple. Ana rests her head back against your chest and lifts her hips a bit in an attempt to get more pressure from your fingers. You don’t let her, keeping your touches light and teasing while circling her nipple.

When she groans, a mix of frustration and arousal, you move your hand inside of her underwear. It’s slightly hard to reach her, but when you dip two fingers inside of her, she’s already wet. You’re breath catches at the thought of her already being so worked up from your touches.

She moves her hips again and you take the hint, sliding your fingers, which are wet from her slick, up over her clit. Her relieved moan makes you smirk, and you keep the pressure hard this time, circling over the bud repeatedly. Ana grinds her hips down against your fingers, chasing the pleasure with a tiny bit of desperation. 

Normally she’s much more patient; it’s in her nature. Work must have her desperate for something to really relieve her stress. You’re more than happy to provide.

...But not quite yet. You slow down your strokes, sliding your fingers inside of her once more, thrusting them a few times to tease at something more before removing your hand completely. She tilts her head back and when she catches your gaze, she glares up at you. 

“Habibi?” she asks, false sugary tone making her annoyance very clear. “What are you doing?”

You continue the light strokes over her nipple, other hand now resting on her stomach. “I was hoping to fuck you.”

She laughs and you’re not quite sure why until she speaks. “Oh, no no. You have to earn that, habibi.”

Ana moves away from you, down the couch some, and shrugs out of her shirt. She unclips her bra and soon that falls from her as well. She looks back at you and raises an eyebrow. That spurs you into motion, standing from the couch to remove your own clothes. You watch as she slides her skirt off her hips, bringing her underwear down with is. Now naked, save for the sheer socks, she sit on the edge of the couch, legs spread without a hint of shyness. 

It’s something you love about her. Being such an experienced older woman, she’s thoroughly confident in her body and her skills. You push the coffee table back some so you can kneel before her, running your hands up her legs, from her calves to her thighs where her thigh highs meet skin. 

She seems to want to keep them on, so you leave them be, ignoring them in favor of leaning forward to lick a broad stroke over her slit. You lap at her, tracing a pattern with your tongue while not touching her clit just yet. 

Ana sighs softly, hand coming to rest on your head, carding her fingers through your hair. You dip your tongue inside of her, mouth pressing up against her to reach as far as you can go. Like this, her heady scent fills your nose. You feel yourself growing more hard by the second, curling your tongue and drawing a moan out of her. 

You thumb over her clit while moving your tongue in and out of her, occasionally moving to flick it over the nub. Ana hums low in her throat, shifting her hips a bit to give you a better angle. You know this isn’t enough for her, but you love working her up so you continue this for a few more minutes.

Finally, you use your thumb to pull back the hood of her clit, exposing the more sensitive part of it. Your other hand finds her hole, sliding two fingers into her easily, thrusting them in and crooking them up as you pull them out. 

You run your tongue over her exposed clit slowly, knowing that it’s more overwhelming like this and not wanting to do too much at once. She’s so wet around your fingers, making the glide easy. She’s like velvet around your fingers, and her voice is so sweet as she croons, “Oh, good. So good.”

The praise warms you and the next thrust of your fingers is particularly hard. You add a third finger to the mix, feeling her stretch around them beautifully. You twist them as you continue the motion of your finger.

She shifts slightly, moving her body to a somewhat tilted angle, and you figure it’s just to adjust to your fingers, but then you feel something against your erection. It takes you a moment to realize it’s her foot. At first you think it might’ve been an accident, but then she begins to rub it against your cock. This is new, but you can’t say the feeling of the stocking against you is unpleasant.

It’s different, and it takes her a moment to get the hang of it with you kneeling the way you are, but once she’s able to start firmly stroking your dick with her foot you moan against her clit. There’s something in it, something submissive about getting off on her foot. Maybe not good enough to get her hand, or perhaps just a sort of subjugation.

Whatever it is, you love it. It fuels your arousal even more, and you find yourself getting distracted by the sensations. Sensing your attention waning, Ana grips your hair somewhat tightly and presses your face back against her. In apology, you take her clit into your mouth and suck on it.

She rewards you with a moan and a firm stroke of her sole against the underside of your cock. It sends a shiver down your spine, and you finger her with a renewed vigor; wanting to make it as good for her as she is for you. As you stroke the broad of your tongue against her clit, she holds your head there, instead grinding down against your tongue.

You get what she wants, keeping your tongue like that as you keep up the ministrations. Knowing that she’s just using your tongue to get herself off while not giving you quite enough to cum, chasing her own pleasure with not much thought to yours, has you groaning lowly. 

When the grinding of her hips begin to get a bit more desperate, you quicken the pace of your fingers, crooking them harder to press against her sweet spot. Soon, she’s shuddering hard, cumming on your fingers and dripping out against your face. You remove yourself from her, and she continues to absently stroke your dick a few more times before she sinks back against the couch to catch her breath. 

“I seem to recall you saying something about fucking me, baby boy.”

You nod, licking her slick from your lips and getting to your feet. She looks up at you, a wicked smirk on her face. No doubt it’s the look she uses to cowl her subordinates at work into submission. Though, not quite in the same sense as this. 

“Follow me,” she says, getting to her feet and not even glancing at you as she goes to your bedroom.

Excited at what she might have in store for you as “punishment” for teasing her earlier, you follow after her. By the time you get there, she’s already pulled restraints from her dresser drawer, as well as something unfamiliar to you.

“Get on the bed, habibi. I have something I think you might like.”

You do as told, laying back on the pillow and putting your hands up near your slatted headboard. She kneels beside you, leaning up to buckle the restraints around your wrists, looping the chain that attaches them around one of the slats. 

She has something else with her; what looks like a thin leather band with buttons on it. “Have you ever used one of these before?” she asks. You shake your head no. “You put it at the base of your cock and it delays your orgasm for a while. It slows the blood circulation.”

The concept is familiar enough for you. You’ve squeezed the base of your dick a few times when trying to stave off cumming too soon, but using a strap to do so isn’t something you’ve heard before. 

“You wouldn’t keep it on long, of course,” she explains. You feel the gap in your experience with her familiarity with such things. “Would you like to try it.”

“Okay,” you say.

She smiles. “Good. You need to be punished for teasing me so much earlier.”

Ana wraps the leather band around the base of your cock, snapping one of the buttons together once she’s adjusted it enough to fit snugly around you. It’s not uncomfortable, and you don’t doubt that she’s done this plenty of times in the past. You trust her not to hurt you in any way you don’t want her to.

She strokes your erection gently a few times, getting you more hard, and you find that your dick is becoming just slightly more sensitive. Satisfied, she pushes your legs apart, bending them up so she can kneel between them and get a good angle.

You watch as she bends over, licking a stripe up the underside of your cock. When she reaches the top, she sucks the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue as she bobs her head to take more and more of you in. You had been a bit skeptical of the ring at first, but this heightened sensitivity is incredible. 

Ana hums around you, drawing a groan out of you as she continues sucking you off. She brings one hand up, wrapping it around your dick below her lips. She follows the bob of her head with a stroke from her hand, twisting it near the top. Her saliva slowly allows her hand to move more smoothly, and she tightens her grip a bit to the pressure that you really enjoy. 

She’s practically got this down to a science, knowing all the things to do to have your clenching your hands in your restraints. You lift your hips off the bed a bit, and she allows it for a moment, before she’s using her other hand to push them back down into the blankets. She doesn’t pull her face away from her administrations, but she glances up at you through her lashes and you get the sense that she won’t tolerate it a second time.

A part of you wants to see just what will happen if you do it again, but a smarter part of you thinks better of the idea. The hand on your hip moves down to cup your balls and you suck in a sharp breath. She gently massages the soft skin there while continuing to suck you off.

On the next bob up, she stop to tease at the head of your cock, fingers still deftly working your sac. You feel like you’re getting close, like all it would take is a few more strokes to make you cum. It doesn’t take long for you to get to that point, but right when you reach the peak, you find yourself unable the cum; instead hovering at that peak while she continues.

It’s terrible, in the best kind of way. You’re desperate to cum but at the same time this is a whole new level of pleasure for you. She moves the hand that she was using to tease your balls down between her legs. You can’t see what she’s doing, but you have an active imagination so it isn’t hard to picture what she might be doing.

You picture her swirling her fingers over her clit a few times to start to get herself worked up. She loves doing this, having you tied up, so she’s probably very wet still. She breathes out heavily through her nose, the movement of her head slowing just a fraction as she gets distracted by her own pleasure. 

Ana shifts just slightly and you can picture her sliding two fingers into herself. It would be difficult at this angle to get in deep, but she moans around your cock. You imagine her massaging her g-spot with her fingers while her thumb rubs at her clit slowly. When she’s fingering herself she likes to make it last. The thought of her getting herself off while she suspends your orgasm is so erotic it makes you moan. 

She begins to slow down her blowjob, letting you come down from that high before it gets to be too much. You’d been so distracted at imaging her fingering herself that you hadn’t even really noticed that your erection was bordering on painful now from being denied release.

After a few more expert sucks, she pulls off completely and sits back. She lets you see a few more thrusts of her fingers into herself, just to tease you, before removing them. 

“You did well, habibi,” she praises you as she begins to unfasten the cock ring. It’s a weird sensation, having the circulation return so quickly and you feel your erection waning a bit. She allows you to recover, seemingly knowing what to wait for and then consequently what to do afterwards. She leans over the retrieve a bottle of lube from a drawer in the bedside table and puts some in her hand. “Are you still okay to continue? I know it can be a lot, especially your first time trying it.”

You’re definitely still in the mood. “Yeah, of course.”

She smiles, taking your cock into her lubed hand and setting a slow pace of strokes. She thumbs over the head of your cock every once in awhile and it isn’t long before you’re fully hard again and breathing heavily. 

“Do you want to fuck me, baby?” she asks, coy. 

“I do,” you reply breathlessly. 

Ana pretends to think about it. “I don’t know. You don’t sound too convincing.”

“Ana,” you beg. “Please.”

Seemingly satisfied with that, she straddles you, running a hand down your chest; nails digging in just slightly and raising red lines. She lines up your dick with her entrance, sinking down slowly. She shifts, rolls her hips, and sighs softly. 

She rocks on you, hand finding her clit and lazily swirling her finger over it. She lifts herself up slightly before sinking back down, shallow thrusts. You can’t get the leverage to move your hips, her weight holding you there without your hands to steady you and without your feet braced against the mattress. 

You watch her, amazed at how agile she is as she rides you slowly. It’s a leisurely pace, one that gradually winds you up. You know from experience that she can go like this for a long time, if she’s so inclined. You hope she isn’t, because you aren’t sure you can handle another torturous session of being left high and dry after such intense pleasure. 

That probably won’t be the case, since she’s already starting to ride you in earnest, soft sighs escaping her as she leans back a bit to set a faster pace. You watch where your hips join, seeing your cock slide in and out of her and feeling a spike of pleasure at the sight. 

She’s tight around you, and her breasts bounce with each movement. You’d kill to get your mouth or your hands on her; to feel the curve of her hips or to tweak her nipples until they pebble beneath your touch. She seems to have the same idea, hand leaving her clit in favor of grabbing her breasts. She massages them, thumbs brushing over her nipples.

It throws off her balance a bit, but she steadies herself, going back to a simpler rocking motions. She grinds down, rolling her hips. 

Looking down at you, she smiles. “Care to take over, habibi?”

You nod, though she’s already lifting herself up off of you so she can reach up and remove your restraints. There’s no pain in your wrists, her cuffs being padded, though your shoulders ache a bit. It’s a pleasant burn, and a little reminder of this. You flex your wrists a few times, just to be sure, and after she confirms that you’re okay, she moves to lay beside you on the bed. 

Taking your place between her thighs, you lift her hips up off the bed a bit to get a better angle. Immediately, she wraps her legs around you, shifting to where she wants to be. She knows exactly where she needs to be to get what she wants from you, and you oblige.

After you have your cock lined up at her entrance, you sheath yourself in one hard thrust. It makes her throw her head back and moan, hands returning to her breasts. You wrap an arm around one of her thighs to hold her in place, the other finding her clit and rubbing circles over it in a fast pace. 

You’re already close with a pent up need for release, so you know you need to make her cum fast if you want to last. Your thrusts are hard and fast, your skin smacking against hers and making the room echo with the noise. 

She’s moaning consistently now, having lost the aloof facade she puts on when she’s punishing you, trying to push back into your thrusts. You lift her just a bit more, leaning forward and making her bend just a bit and it’s just the right angle to hit her sweet spot. Her moan this time is loud and beautiful, making you want to hear it again.

You keep up a brutal pace, rubbing her clit firmly. Her breathing is heavy and stuttering, moans growing louder and louder as she gets closer to orgasm. It only takes another minute or two of fucking her thoroughly before she’s tensing up and gasping. She shudders, and you fuck her through the orgasm at the same pace, still gliding your thumb over her clit. 

She lets you, lost in the pleasure of it and riding the high all the way to another orgasm just a few more minutes after that. You leave her clit alone, not wanting to completely overstimulate her. After a few more hard thrusts, you pull out, jacking yourself off a few times before you’re cumming onto her stomach. 

Once you two have caught your breath and calmed down, she untangles her legs from you and sits up. You shuffle to the edge of the bed so you can stand up and grab a rag from the bathroom. She stops you halfway to the door however, calling your name.

“Don’t worry, habibi. We can just shower together. It would be a nice way to end the day.”

You couldn’t agree more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @prettyferalprince


End file.
